The girls have had enough
by Fickle Nightmare I am
Summary: Angela and Bella are tired of Edward and Ben not giving them what they want, so they create a plan to get the boys wanting them  some femmeslash  E/B A/B A/Ben M for language


**One shot, Bella and Angela are fed up of Ben and Edward not giving them any bedroom action, so they have made up a plan to get their men upstairs. And they aren't waisting time...**

**Some femmeslash, sorry, but mainly Bella/Edward,, some Bella/Angela sorry lovers**

**Angela: do we really have to do this?**

**Bella: apparently so**

***They tackle to the ground***

**Angela: say it**

**Bella: or i'll set my vampire boyfriend on you**

**Angela: Edwards a vampire?**

**Me: runs away**

**Bella: *sighs* yes he is...The author of this story doesn't own twilight, just this one shot!**

**Angela: vampire as in sucks your blood? **

**Bella: Ang, ignore what I said...**

**Ang: but you said..**

**Bella: I know what I said!**

**Me: teehee lovers tiff?**

**Edward: Bella is mine**

**Me: looks like she's with Ang...I'll let you have a good scene with her if you kiss me...?**

**Bella: *nods enthusiastically* yes finaly!**

**Edward: *kisses Me***

**Me: I got a Cullen kiss!**

**Bella: I get sex with Edward!**

**Edward and Angela: *sigh***

Friday evening (Angela POV);

Ben moved his arm from around my shoulder to push me away, as I got closer. Bella talking about how Edward wanted to wait...her frustration...I didn't want to wait either. I wanted to be myself, not the vicar's daughter. Ben didn't see me that way.

He wanted to wait till marriage and i was annoyed. I wanted to be a woman, I wanted to loose it before Bella did. Her frustration though she hadn't told me, made me want this, and that was scary.

Saturday Night;

Bella sighed rolling over in her bed, propping herself up on one elbow to see Angela who was lying on the floor. As part of the grounded agreement with Charlie, Bella had made this sleepover with Angela, and all vampires were banned, not that Angela knew that.

"Ang? How are you and Ben?" Bella asked knowing the look of frustration that graced Angela's face really well – Ben wasn't letting it happen.

"Fine." Angela replied haughtily and Bella smiled sensing it was a sore subject and so she slid from her bed and next to Angela wrapping her arms friendly around her.

"Ang, Edward won't do anything either, wait till marriage and all that." Bella said soothingly as she stroked Angela's hair, which was the only place she could look without bursting into laughter because Angela was blushing heavily.

"Guys think two girls together is hot." Angela blurted out and Bella let her go out of shock more than anything, her own blush intensifying.

"I mean, if we staged the scene. A kiss between us. Our boys jump. Win, win" Angela added onto the end hiding her face and the cogs worked in Bella's brain. Emmett had said something about it before. And she wasn't adverse to kissing girls... this sounded good.

"Ok, but we need to make it believable." Bella suddenly said a smile on her face and she looked at Angela trying to calculate how best to do this. And their lips crashed together, tongue's battled for dominance, and this was the first time Bella easily won as she hovered over Angela kissing her deeply, trying to practice.

"Bella. We have to be comfortable with this." Angela said as they finished, it was easy to see how calculated Bella was and she blushed. Edward was rubbing off on her, and that was not a good thing.

"Ok how do you like this?" Bella asked as she pulled Angela against her, kissing her and this time there was no calculated taking over, she just wanted to taste and to love. Her light tongue played with Angela's coaxing it to come out and play with her.

Monday Lunchtime;

Bella looked around the cafeteria a smile on her face as she locked gazes with Angela who looked like she was trying to hide her thoughts, just as Bella had instructed. Bella scraped her chair back suprising Edward as she stood up then climbed onto the chair.

"Get down you could hurt yourself!" Edward hissed as Alice stood up trying to get her down, and Bella smiled, perfect, she stepped onto the table almost falling backwards and Edward tried to pull her off.

"Edward, let go. Let me do this." Bella demanded as she shook away from him, her eyes bright and mischievous. She cleared her throat loudly and everything stopped to look at her.

"HEY GUYS! MY BOYFRIEND WON'T PUT OUT! I NEED SOME SEXUAL RELEASE!" Bella shouted at the top of her lungs and Edward growled but Bella could only smile it was what she wanted to happen. For him to want to keep her in the room for a while.

"DID NO ONE HEAR ME? I want to f-" she never finished because Alice jumped up behind her and clamped a hand over Bella's mouth. And Bella laughed as Alice tried to pull hwe down and she just stepped back up.

"Come on! Free buffet!" Bella shouted as Angela winked lightly, and Alice persed her lips. She knew the girls were up to something.

Of course Mike, Eric and Tyler thought this was a good opportunity to try it on, and they swaggered up and Angela drifted over keeping a distance as Bella let out a high laugh.

"Oh sorry boys, I didn't mean men, Angela babe?" Bella asked trying to hide a smirk as Angela walked up to her and winked, this plan was working, both Edward and Ben were glaring daggers at everyone, Bella leapt from the table into Angela's arms, something she had pretty much perfected at the weekends sleepover.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice and Edward hissed together as Bella wrapped her legs around Angela's waist and her arms around Angela's neck. Bella laughed softly as Angela winked at them.

"I'm giving your girl sexual release." She said simply and even Ben growled then, and Bella silenced her with a searing kiss. Just like they practised Bella let go of Angela's waist and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

"Oh my god! That worked like a charm!" Bella shouted falling back on the grass and Angela fell next to her as they laughed.

"Shh, Bella want to make it interesting?" Angela asked and Bella nodded as Angela started to make moaning noises grinding her hips and Bella did the same.

"Bella!" Alice shouted and Bella laughed getting up just as Edward caught her from behind, and licked the hollow shell of her ear as she shivered.

"You are mine!" Edward growled as he pulled her forcefully into the car, and Bella's heart raced, she wanted this. She wanted him, and this wasn't just going to stop here.

"Yes Edward. I'm yours. Make me yours." Bella begged and Edward groaned pulling Bella to him a growl in his throat as he kissed her, letting his tongue explore her soft small mouth.

"Mine!" he growled as he stopped the car and pushed her into the backseat. This is what I want,, Bella reminded herself.

Tuesday morning;

Bella got carefully out of the shiny Volvo a self satisfied smirk on her face Edward wrapped an arm around her, obviously over his intimacy issues and she saw Angela walking the same with Ben and the two looked at each other and winked knowingly before going about the day.


End file.
